


Cleaved Together

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Beaches, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lemon, Romantic Tension, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: On a really hot summer day, Becky tries to go buy the newest Ace Savvy issue. But the sweltering, damp heat and her own growth conspire against her. The lucky shirt she always wore to go buy comics is now threatening to rip in two. And right as she was thinking that things couldn't get any worse, a wild Lincoln appears.
Relationships: Becky/Lincoln Loud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Set the Flash to ON

**Author's Notes:**

A request, inspired by that episode where Becky rips open her shirt right in front of Lincoln's face to show him her Ace Savvy shirt hiding underneath.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2021)

* * *

CLEAVED TOGETHER

Chapter 1: Set the Flash to ON

It was a real scorcher today. Kids took cover inside Royal Woods' mall to cool down, but as more people aggregated to the building the more the heat seemed to follow them inside.

Becky felt it more than most. Leaning against a standalone pillar, she fanned herself with her hand. She tried pulling at her shirt's collar, but gagged herself instead.

She was in a real predicament. In addition to it being insanely hot for what was supposed to have been an average summer day, her shirt had somehow shrunk two sizes since last she'd worn it.

She couldn't figure out what happened, but she couldn't go to the mall without her lucky Ace Savvy shirt! Today was the limited edition release of the newest issue. Nothing would stop her from getting it.

But, as she practically laid against the pillar and panted for air, she'd begun to wonder if this torture was worth it.

Her hands reached up and cupped her bra-less chest. That's right. It was so tight she couldn't even wear lingerie underneath.

Had she grown two sizes since her last venture with her lucky shirt?

As she fondled herself a little, she heard the fabric begin to rip. She jerked her hands away and looked around.

This was no good. She couldn't let her shirt tear right now. Not in public like this. There were kids all over the place! And look-! Over there's Lori's kid brother and his group of friends.

She couldn't afford to bare her chest right here, right now. But when she tried moving, the fabric stretched even more taut across her nipples. The damp material was soaked with her sweat. Anyone could see her hard peaks cutting through her shirt.

Fuck! She had to make a run for it-

"Oh, hey! It's Becky!" called out Lincoln.

"Fuhhh-" she caught herself in time, "H-hey, Liiin-coln, right?"

She covered her bust with her arm, and cringed as she heard the tear grow deeper.

She could just barely feel her naked teats touching her arm. This was seriously not good.

"Y-yeah, that's me."

He was blushing. This kid was so cute, but this was a really bad time.

"S-so, um-"

_No! Stop talking! I gotta get outta here!_ she screamed inside her head.

"Are you here to buy the new issue, too?"

_Dang it!_

She was screwed. She couldn't turn down this kid, not when he was looking up at her with those hopeful, pleading eyes of his.

"Y-yeah, I sure am! I… was just about to go buy my own copy. Wanna…"

Just kill her now.

"Wanna go with?"

His eyes lit up like Christmas. He bounced beside her and gestured for them to be on their way.

Becky gulped and held her arm tighter over her chest. As she started walking the tear was growing. She could feel much more than just her nipples brushing against her arm.

_Why the fuck did I have to grow such big boobs!?_

Lincoln kept looking up at her. She noticed him peek at her arm several times.

_Don'taskaboutmyarm. Don'taskaboutmy-_

"Is your arm hurting you?"

_Dammit!_

"W-w-w-what- this? N-nah! I-I… just like holding my, uh, my-"

_Idiot! Holding your what exactly!?_

She looked at Lincoln's face and saw his blushing cheeks. His mind was already thinking ahead, at what she could possibly like holding.

_Fuuuuuu-_

"A-anyway, we're here now!"

Thank Ace Savvy's newest issue that Lincoln was suddenly more interested in a comic book than a skinny teenager girl that was a little too top-heavy for her own good.

She felt a little sad that his attention wasn't focused on her anymore, but she was also relieved that she wasn't going to be spilling her tits right in front of Lincoln's face anytime soon.

She leaned against a shelf, and her wet shirt accidentally snagged on a corner. A loud ripping sound made her jerk.

_No! No-nononononon! Not here!_

She looked down and saw her entire cleavage greeting her.

Tears began forming in her eyes. Her vision was blurring. She could hear someone crying softly. She crouched down and hugged her knees closely.

Suddenly, she saw white.

Lincoln was there, lifting her face up.

"H-hey, um… are you gonna be alright? We can just come back tomorrow if you're not feeling good?"

Why was he so considerate? Didn't he realize that girls liked taking advantage of good guys like him?

She moved to try and hug him, to let him know that she would be alright. But then she remembered why she was holding her breasts in the first place. She squeaked and clutched her chest anew.

But the damage was done. His eyes were wide, and his face was as red as her hair.

"B-Becky, your-"

He couldn't seem to finish what he was going to say. But he took another look at her tear-stained face and he realized what must have happened.

Lincoln grabbed her shoulders and urged her to her feet.

"Don't worry! Leave everything to me!"

Becky blushed as she was led through the store toward a door hidden away in the back. Did he realize how romantic he was being right now? Like, this kid was seriously dangerous to girls with vulnerable hearts.

Lincoln slipped her inside a tiny room before closing the door behind them.

This must have been a changing room for the apparel they sold here among the other comic-themed merch. But it was small. Becky barely had room to sit down on the single bench in the room. And Lincoln was forced to stand between her open legs.

She wasn't going to deny this turn of events was making her even hotter under the collar. But she couldn't risk even moving another inch. The tear had grown beyond her control.

Lincoln couldn't even look at her anymore. There was nowhere safe for his gaze to rest upon. The rip had torn from her fraying collar down to her navel. His cute eyes were just staring at the wall now.

Becky felt miserable. This was so humiliating.

"L-look, Lincoln, I-"

She leaned forward.

Lincoln turned his eyes toward her.

"In truth, my shirt, it-"

She took a deep breath before continuing.

And the air swelled inside her chest, pressing her breasts outward just enough to shred the final threads of fabric keeping her shirt on her body.

The shirt flew apart like a snapped rubber band. Her arms were knocked aside as the damp cloth was torn into tiny ribbons.

Her massive tits bounced in air, finally free to breathe good, clean oxygen.

Becky's heart stopped.

Lincoln's eyes were helplessly glued to her bare figure.

The ginger's cheeks burned hotly. She covered her boobs with both hands, and, looking away, she did her best not to break down into tears all over again.

Lincoln snapped out of his trance. Her body was so intoxicating, he was tempted to gaze at her curvy features even though they were hidden behind her palms. But he heard her sniff, and saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

He left the room without saying anything.

_I ruined everything…_

Becky's mind nosedived into a bad place. How would she face him now after flashing him? He was a boy, and probably liked it, but now he likely thinks she's a slut or something.

She brushed her face with the back of her hand.

"I should have just stayed home…"

There was a knock on the door that caused Becky to squeak and secure her breasts behind her arms.

The thin panel opened and closed in an instant. Lincoln slipped inside like a little mouse. He was holding a plastic bag.

Becky's teary vision was clearing up by the second. And when she saw him pull a shirt out, the dread in her heart melted away.

As he unfolded the purchase he'd made only a moment ago, Becky's cheeks tinged with curious rosy hues.

"I-I didn't know what size to get, s-so, um… W-well, you don't look t-too different from me, except for- well- um… well, y-you know…"

Her heart was suddenly all fluttery and light.

Lincoln coughed, "So, I just bought one a size up from me. I-I didn't want to make any assumptions about your size, so…"

He turned his shy face away, and raised a hand to help cover his embarrassment and naivety.

"I'm sorry if it's the wrong one."

Becky looked at the shirt he proffered in hand. It was black with Ace Savvy's trademark symbol right in the center.

She took the shirt from him.

"U-um, could you please turn around."

Lincoln nodded and turned completely away.

Neither of them thought of him actually leaving. For some reason, they wanted to stay together in this tiny changing room.

But it really was such a little closet.

Becky lifted her arms up to slip the shirt over herself, but she had to lean forward.

And her breasts accidentally brushed against his back, causing her to gasp, and Lincoln to make an odd, high-pitched noise.

Her face was colored just like her own scarlet hair now, but she couldn't help but feel this surge of victory at Lincoln's reaction.

The shirt slid into place over her figure. It was pretty tight, but it would do. The Ace Savvy symbol stretched so taut over her breasts that it looked as if it had put on a good bit of weight.

The teenage girl sighed at that thought.

"Th-thanks, Lincoln."

Without thinking about it, she stood up before he had time to open the door.

Her body had nowhere else to go but to press directly into him. He boobs squished into the back of his head, smooshing him against the door.

Becky hurriedly opened the door and slipped around him.

She fast-walked out into the mall's cavernous halls until she found a free pillar to lean against.

Finally alone, she screwed up her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

_Just how much are you going to do to mess that boy up!?_

But before she could berate herself anymore, she felt something brush against her side.

She looked down and saw Lincoln leaning against her pillar. He was so close she could see his chest moving quickly as he panted for breath. He was shorter than her, so he must have sprinted to catch up.

Then, she realized he wasn't holding a comic book in his hand.

"Hey, why didn't you buy the new issue?"

Lincoln blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh, well… I used that money to buy y-your shirt."

Becky's heart skipped.

He was so honest and gentle. It was a serious character flaw that would get him into trouble.

Well, she supposed she might be the right girl to teach him what kind of trouble he should look out for.

"Lincoln," she took a breath to steady her galloping heart, "E-early, in the changing room…"

They both blushed.

"That was an accident."

Lincoln nodded. Though as his mind remembered the feeling of her tits on his body, his blush deepened.

"But this…"

Becky turned toward him, and, while bending down at her hip so she was eye-to-eye with the short boy, she took his chin in her hand.

"Is entirely on purpose."

She closed her eyes and pressed forward. Her lips captured his easily. Their soft, warm embrace lasted for just a few seconds that may as well have been years.

When she pulled back, she brushed some stray bangs behind her ear and looked away.

"W-would you like to come with me tomorrow, Lincoln?"

Her eyes turned back to his, pinning him to the ground.

"I'll repay you by buying that comic. And, maybe… we'll do some other things…"

She watched his throat as he gulped. She could see his shirt moving as he tried to regain his breath. His hands were fidgeting.

But then he opened his trembling lips.

"I-I'd love to."

Becky stood up straight and reached her hand out to ruffle his hair.

"I'll be waiting for you right here, wearing your shirt so you can find me."

She left him standing there. Her hips had an extra touch to them as she walked away. She was sure his eyes were glued to her.

For some reason, she didn't even feel nervous about wearing a tiny shirt in public anymore. Because she knew there'd be a good guy there to protect her.

She only wished he'd realize how dangerous it was to be that kind to a woman.

Even still, Becky decided she'd take advantage of that kindness and see just how far it could go.


	2. Pick a Good Location

**Author's Notes:**

Decided to continue this with a few more ideas because it was so much fun to write. I love settings like this, and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2021)

* * *

Chapter 2: Pick a Good Location

It's been a couple weeks since that day Becky accidentally flashed Lincoln. So far, they'd only gone to the mall one more time; when they went together to buy that comic. She was really missing the kid.

The ginger teen tried laughing it off as an addict's withdrawal, but she knew she was _seriously missing him!_

She spent this whole time trying to think of any excuse she could to go on another 'date' with him, but nothing came to mind. For starters, how would she explain to her friends that she was going out with a middle schooler, even as friends? Not to mention the Lori dilemma…

As every plan was met with a fatal flaw, she felt her fluttery whimsy fall deeper and deeper into torrential rapids of misery and loneliness.

A part of her even considered trying to get over this juvenile infatuation by asking out someone in class. But, now that she'd had a fleeting taste of Lincoln's sincerity, nothing else would do.

She sighed as that addict joke came back to her mind. She really was acting like she'd had a taste of something too good to pass up, and now that she was being denied her body was going into withdrawal.

Day after day passed in this manner. Becky went to school, pretended like everything was alright, spent her breaks doodling pictures of Lincoln on her phone, and tried to concoct some plan to get him alone with her again.

She wasn't even entirely sure what she would do with him once she had him all to herself. Surely, she wasn't going to do anything to him that should wait until he was older.

Right?

Becky tried convincing herself all she wanted was a gentle kid flirting with her. Or maybe a naive boy to tease and watch him blush like crazy. Or perhaps she could act out her romantic fantasies she'd had since she was a little girl.

But she had to accept the truth. She was a teen now. Basically an adult. She knew things, felt things, wanted to try things _specifically_ with Lincoln. And she wasn't so sure that she could stop herself. If she got too close to him, in a dark, romantic, secluded spot, she might lose control.

She could compare herself to a beautiful, sly vixen. And Lincoln was the clueless bunny that hopped along her path one fateful day and didn't know enough about the world to understand the danger he was in by just stopping to talk with her.

Oh, her mind was a real mess. But exactly two weeks after the last time she'd seen him, her brain went insane because Lincoln was waiting for her a little ways from her high school. A hundred things ran through her mind. What was he doing? Did he play hooky to see her? Did he want to talk to her!? Was it serious!? _Did he want to break up!?_

Becky tried to play it cool as she strolled up beside him. But she couldn't shake the feeling that her lips were smiling on one side and quivering on the other.

The kid was waiting for her on a sidewalk, leaning against a lamppost between two stores. He kept fidgeting and looking at his phone. But when he saw her his face lit up.

_Ahh,_ she mused, _That right there._

She was drawn to his goofy, defenseless grin.

_That's dangerous._

She tried to control her heartbeat, and hoped that he wouldn't hear just how loudly it was pounding in her chest.

"H-hey, Lincoln," she called out.

"H-hi," he replied.

_Damn, he looks so cute._

Becky held herself back, but she kept noticing how her hands were moving toward his hair. She wouldn't let them play with his soft, snowy peak. She needed to rein herself in before things got out of hand. That's right! She should find out why Lincoln was here first before she started trying to molest him, pick him up, pull him between those two stores and-

"S-so, it's been awhile," Lincoln broke her fantasy-induced trance.

She felt her cheeks tingling. Was she smiling too much or was it just her imagination?

"Y-yeah, it has. What are you doing here? I thought my school let out before yours."

Lincoln blushed and kicked his shoes against the sidewalk.

"A-about that… uh, I, um… I might have snuck out early."

Becky's cheeks were beginning to hurt now. She could feel her control start slipping.

"R-really? I didn't peg you for such a bad boy."

The air around them felt tense and oppressive, but yet they didn't have any desire to lighten the mood between them. Both felt comfortable around the other. They wanted to be there with the other, and they were latching onto any excuse to make this moment last longer.

A topic, any topic! She needed to think of something quick to keep him talking and interested in being with her. Becky thought of everything she could until she settled on the most obvious one.

"So," she drawed out the sound, "Why did you come see me?"

As much as she loved his cute grin, she also loved it when he got nervous and shuffled his feet. Even though he was suddenly put on the spot, he didn't back away or chicken out. His eyes even lifted up to look into hers before he replied.

"I-I missed you."

Becky had to squash the sudden urge to drag this kid away to the nearest secluded spot and have her way with him.

"Oh really?"

She was feeling bolder, so she leaned toward him. Her breasts naturally hung right in front of his eyes, lightly bouncing as she moved. She knew he loved seeing them move like that because his eyes kept peeking at them without him even realizing it.

"Tell you what, handsome," the endearment rolled easily off her tongue, though her heart skipped a beat.

"Give me your phone."

Lincoln blinked and handed it over to her without thinking too much about what he might be getting into.

She tapped on it with long, sexy fingers. Lincoln watched them moving, remembering how they felt when they touched his cheek. His face heated up even more as his gaze ascended. He was familiar with how teen girls liked wearing shirts that somehow felt loose and tight at the same time thanks to his sisters. Becky was wearing a sleeveless, striped shirt with a low cut neck. It hugged her breasts so wonderfully he could even see her bra straps from some angles. And the low cut meant he could see several inches of beautiful cleavage, which he was intimately familiar with thanks to their previous accident.

Before he knew what was happening, she was pushing his phone back into his hands. He blinked and hurriedly pulled his eyes away from her luscious curves, but when he looked up he knew he'd been caught.

"Do you really like them that much?" she teased him, incidentally making her own body jittery with nervous excitement.

"I-I…" he couldn't answer.

He looked at his phone to see what she'd been doing. There in his contacts was a new entry.

His face turned beet red. Becky wondered if he'd be ok. Was the boy even breathing?

She kept in her motherly urges and waited to see how he'd finally react.

Lincoln surprised her when he jumped back and called out.

"C-can I call you later?"

Becky nodded, "Mhm. I'll be waiting for you."

Happy with her answer, he took off running. She knew he was trying to hide his embarrassment. And she was kinda glad he didn't stay to ask why she'd listed herself in his phone as _My Cute Girlfriend_ with a few heart emojis.

Becky did her homework quickly once she got home. She didn't want anything hanging over her head to distract her from this phone call. She also took a bath, and opted to keep her towel on much longer than she needed to.

When Lincoln finally messaged her, asking if it was ok to call. She replied by starting a video call. The poor boy wasn't prepared and hastily accepted.

And then immediately dropped his phone on the floor.

When he picked it back up, his eyes weren't sure where to look.

"Is something wrong, Lincoln?" Becky teased him.

"U-um, d-did you just get out of the shower?"

She was laying back against a stack of pillows. Her hair was up in a messy bun. A towel was wrapped around her body, just barely holding in her breasts. She looked so sexy, the boy's knees went weak and he had to lay back on his bed.

"Mhm," was all she said.

Becky didn't say much, but she loved watching him. All his cute reactions, that blush, how he kept trying to look at her eyes but even her heated gaze was embarrassing him.

"Well, do you mind if I change my clothes real quick?" she finally broke the silence.

"S-sure, I'll be around-"

"Oh, you don't need to hang up. I'll be real quick."

Lincoln's heart was racing quickly. Was he really about to see a girl change right in front of him? Especially the girl that maybe thought of herself as his girlfriend!?

"A-are you sure that's safe?"

Becky chuckled as she laid the phone flat on her pillows. She leaned over so he could only see from her neck up.

"What, are you afraid of seeing something?"

Oh, she loved how cute he was when he was cornered like this.

"N-n-no, well, um maybe, um-"

She laughed, "Don't worry about it. Be right back."

Lincoln could finally relax when she walked away. He heard her humming the opening theme to Ace Savvy's animated series. Suddenly, something fluffy landed on the phone and he jumped.

"O-oh, it's just her towel…"

His body heated up just thinking about that. This towel was covering up her phone now. Which meant that just on the other side of that fabric was a naked girl. He'd seen her breasts already, but she was entirely nude this time.

As his mind kept imagining what her body might look like, he happened to notice that the towel was slipping away.

No, actually-!

The phone was slipping, and suddenly it fell onto the bed. But it landed upright, and had the pillow stack to support it so it wouldn't move any further.

However, Lincoln's phone was now in a dire predicament.

His shaking hands might accidentally snap his phone in half, and his eyes might burn a hole straight through.

Because he could now see Becky's entire backside. From the back of her knees up to the cute, messy bun atop her head. All of it was laid bare before him.

He saw her sifting through her underwear drawer. And when she pulled out a black lacy something that was mostly see-through, he thought his heart might've stopped moving.

Her cute, perky ass looked so soft. Her hips were a little curvy, kinda like the underwear models he saw on ads. Her back was long and sexy. A few strands of her hair had fallen loose and laid across her shoulders.

She turned toward the phone, still holding the lingerie. Her soft, round parts that his dreams loved to remember, were revealed once more to his adoring gaze.

Becky was perhaps the sexiest girl he'd ever seen. She was flawless in his eyes.

She bent forward at the hip, her curvy chest jiggled a bit as she leaned down. She picked a foot up and slipped the underwear around her ankle, pulling it up to her knee. Then, she lifted her other foot and slipped it into the other hole.

As she was sliding her lingerie up to her hips, she happened to turn more toward her bed to check on her phone. It'd been awhile since she'd heard Lincoln's voice after all.

Becky froze stiff as a board, with her lacy panties just a little past her knees.

Lincoln's mouth went dry. His heart actually sputtered.

Because she'd moved like that, he was finally able to see her last spot left untouched by his boyish eyes.

A cute little part right between her thighs.

Becky gasped and jumped toward the bed, her legs barely working as the panties held her thighs together in a bind. She fell onto the bed, knocking the phone over.

Lincoln's heart kept sputtering as her breasts suddenly smooshed against the phone. Her cute, pink nipple was pressing into his screen.

He didn't even realize his hand was stroking the nipple on his screen.

Then, the screen went dark, and he heard lots of movement on her side.

When she lifted the phone back up, he regretfully noticed she was wearing a shirt now. But her long red hair was free to play across her chest as she'd undone her bun. Her cheeks were blazing though, and her eyes couldn't look him straight in the eye.

Becky was actually pouting, he realized. He suddenly noticed just how unbearably cute this teen girl was.

"D-don't dream anything naughty tonight," she spoke with a stern voice.

"I, um-" He had no idea how to reply to that.

"G-goodnight, Lincoln," she said, finally meeting his gaze.

"Goodnight!" he replied.

And thus their flickering relationship was rekindled, and reaching much hotter degrees.


	3. Choose the Best Angles

**Author's Notes:**

Continued with another request. Thanks, anon, for the beach idea. It worked out great! Also, the next chapter is already written. But I'll wait and upload it tomorrow.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2021)

* * *

Chapter 3: Choose the Best Angles

"So, I'll pick you up around ten in the morning?" Becky asked through her phone.

Lincoln was watching her closely. They were talking over another video call. She was laying back on her pillows, her long ginger hair spilled all over the bedding.

"Y-yeah, I'll be ready," his mouth was a little dry as he replied.

"Did you get a swimsuit?" she asked, turning so she laid on her side.

The phone was moved to accommodate her new position. Now he could see her cute face laying in a fluffy pillow, and her tits laid one atop the other like they themselves were comfy pillows. His eyes were drawn to them. He couldn't see any lines in her shirt. Did that mean she wasn't wearing a bra right now-

"Linc?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "A-ah, um, well- Oh! Yeah, the swimsuit. Yeah, I got one!"

Thank goodness he remembered in time.

"I got mine, too~"

He saw her bite her bottom lip. Her eyes narrowed. He learned recently this was called "bedroom eyes" and he now knew that it meant she was feeling naughty.

His fingers grabbed his pants and twisted them up in his grip.

"I-I can't wait to see it," he spoke, albeit too honestly.

Her eyebrows rose just a little. He felt like she was just toying with him, hoping to see him blush more.

Her hand slid across her chest. Her fingers lifted her breast a little as it passed over it, causing it to jiggle.

Lincoln gulped, even though his throat was completely dry.

Her fingers reached the tiny piece of her tank top that kept it over her shoulder. She plucked the narrow fabric in her fingers, incidentally making the shirt stretch tighter over her chest.

"Would you like me to try it on now~?"

She tugged the little piece just over her shoulder; the slight movement was enough to release all that tension, allowing her breasts to bounce back to their resting position.

The fingers clenching his pants nearly cut through the material.

"U-u-um…"

He knew she wasn't wearing anything under that shirt. It was so obvious. And he knew that she knew that he knew it. She was just waiting to see how he'd react.

Eventually, he had to turn his eyes away and timidly reply with, " _I-I'll wait to see it tomorrow._ "

"You're cute," she teased him.

Suddenly, she pulled the phone closer to her face.

"It's getting late. Will you give me a kiss?"

This was something she'd started teasing him about for the last few days.

She pulled the phone right up to her lips. He could see them puckering up.

Screwing up all his courage, he leaned into his phone, pressing a wet kiss to his screen.

He pulled back and saw her cute, sexy face gazing lovingly at him. Her warm eyes could make him forget everything, even his own name.

" _I love you,_ " she whispered, breathy, like she'd just ran a mile.

"I-I lo-ove you, too!" he nearly bit his tongue in his hurry to reply.

" _Goodnight~_ "

There she went again with that sexy voice that was keeping him awake at night.

"G-goodnight."

The screen went dark, and Lincoln fell onto his bed. Throwing his arms and legs up, he shook around and silently screamed all his happiness to the world!

The screen went dark, and Becky suddenly dropped her phone, rolled onto her stomach, and started screaming into her pillow!

Neither of them slept a wink that night. They couldn't wait for morning to come.

* * *

The two were silent on their way to the beach.

Becky was wearing her usual striped shirt and cropped pants. Lincoln came in his typical orange and blue attire. Their swimwear was in their bags. She had specifically told him not to put it on under his clothes.

He couldn't help but suspect her motives for telling him that…

Both of them were so full of anticipation that they could barely move, let alone speak. Somehow, she got them there safely. And, once they got their bags out and stepped onto the sandy bar, their fun-filled day at the beach had started!

Their first objective was to change their clothes. For some reason, there was only one changing tent set up. So, Becky insisted that Lincoln go first.

He moved quickly and double checked to make sure that he looked just like he always did, and that he didn't put his swimming trunks on inside-out.

When he was done, Becky took her turn. But she was scarcely in there for a minute, before she opened the flap and peeked her head out.

"Um, sweetie~" she teased, making the boy blush, "Can you come in here and help me~?"

She closed the flap, leaving him to gawk at the tent.

Surely, she wasn't serious! Did she really need him to help put her bikini on?

No, of course not. Maybe she was just embarrassed and wanted his opinion on how she looked. Y-yeah, that made a lot more sense.

Oh, but he was wrong. When he stepped into the tent, which was so small there was only a few inches of space between them, he saw that she was only wearing the bottom half of her swimsuit.

Her fingers were holding the top in the air beside them.

"Could you help me put on my top?"

She turned her head to the side, a motion that pushed one of her boobs more generously in his range of sight.

"Please~?"

He gulped. His fingers were trembling, but he took the bikini from her. He held it in his hands. It was a pretty striped pattern, and it was big. Just holding these cups in his hands made him realize her breasts were much bigger than his hands. For some reason that titillating knowledge made his legs weak.

"U-um, I'll do my best," he weakly replied.

She turned to face away from him. Her hands grabbed her hair to hold it up out of his way.

"Then, go ahead and touch me however you need to."

He froze in place. Did he hear her correctly? Did she really just-

But his brain had worked out enough to realize what she meant. He'd have to touch her skin to put this top on her. Her naked, beautiful skin.

His throat was drier than the sand beneath their feet.

One of his hands slipped the top around her stomach. His other hand reached around the side to grab the other end. He was trembling so much. The possibilities were flooding his mind until he couldn't even think.

How was Becky so calm about this? What would she do if he accidentally touched her boob!?

He had no idea that she was quivering, too. He didn't notice the way her cheeks were turning pink as she waited, and hoped, for his boyish hands to cup her chest.

He slid the bikini up her stomach. Before he knew it, the fabric snagged on her curvy breasts. He had to lean forward to slip it over her chest, but that only led to another predicament.

Lincoln was so short, and the room was so small, that his front had to press into her in order to reach all the way.

And he was surprised by just how round and firm her ass was. His stomach had to press into its softness. It made his belly tremble.

But more than just his stomach had to press into her butt. He couldn't help that another part of him happened to be positioned perfectly enough to touch her fine rear also. He blamed the angle. He had to reach higher up to secure her bikini in place, and that meant he had to push his dick into her ass with more than just a little bit of strength.

He hoped with all his might that she didn't notice.

But she did. Her face was redder than a crab. Her breathing had stopped as soon as she felt his hard length poke her. And when she felt him push deeper into her butt, she thought she was going to explode!

To think this young boy was so bold!

Then, he finally reached the height he needed. His hands took the cups and placed them perfectly over her round tits. His hands cupped her to make sure it fit well, and he couldn't stop from squeezing them a little.

He heard a small noise, and he thought it was Becky. For some reason, the sound made him feel so much hotter.

His fingers shook as they pulled the strings over and under her shoulders. He was so glad he had looked up far too many videos on how to tie bikini strings, because this was a mess he would have been clueless about without their help.

When the top was finally in place, he took a step back. He happened to notice that his… um, well… his dick had given her a wedgie. He didn't even think to stop his hands from touching her butt. He tugged on the material to straighten it out.

Then, he realized just where his fingers were touching her and he pulled them back like they'd been shocked.

"S-sorry," he muttered.

Lincoln turned to leave the tent.

He took one step-

"Wait."

He turned around just in time for her arms to suddenly wrap around him. She lifted him off the ground, squeezing him tightly against her breasts, and stole a kiss from him that stole his breath away. It went on and on until he became dizzy.

When she released him, he could barely stand up.

She took off with their bags, her face so red one couldn't tell where her hair started or ended.

And as Lincoln finally exited the tent, the real fun-filled day at the beach could begin!


	4. Clean Your Lens

**Author's Notes:**

The promised update! It will probably be a bit before I get back to this, even though I already have another "arc" (if you could call it that) in mind for it. A few other things need attention for the time being. Anyway, in this chapter things really get out of hand. I'm sorry...

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2021)

* * *

Chapter 4: Clean Your Lens

Becky pulled them over to a very secluded cove hidden behind some rather tall rocks.

Lincoln realized no one would come near them. Not when there were so many interesting things out on the main beach, like beach volleyball, food shacks, and other cool things.

But the true reason was because there were far too many cute girls out today. She couldn't relax knowing his eyes might instinctively latch on to a better looking girl. Call her selfish, but she dragged him further and further away from civilization until they were in their own private little spot.

She laid out a big towel, and set up an umbrella to give them shade.

Then, she laid down on her stomach and sighed. Now, to put her plan into action.

"Lincoln~" she cooed, "Would you please put some sunscreen on me?"

He froze up. Her cute eyes were looking at him. It was those bedroom eyes again…

"You don't want me to get burned, do you?" she pouted.

He shook his head, "N-no, of course not!"

She smiled just like a predator that knew its prey was caught.

"The lotion's in my bag."

While Lincoln went to her bag, she moved quickly to untie her top. So, when he turned around he had full unrestricted access to her back and sides.

His throat bobbed.

He could see her breasts squished beneath her. The extra boob was poking out, like a marshmallow in a s'mores.

Lincoln flipped open the bottle and poured a good amount into his hand. A drop spilled onto her back, making her gasp. And once again, the sounds she made had a dangerous effect on his body.

His hands rubbed together, spreading the lotion equally across his palms. Then, he laid them on her back.

Becky was so soft and smooth. His hands glided over her so easily. The lotion made it feel naughtier somehow, like this was something he shouldn't be doing with an older girl.

B-but he'd helped his sisters put sunscreen on before, so this was normal.

Becky wasn't his sister though. And the more his hands slid across her pretty skin, the more he wanted to touch her.. the more places he wanted to touch…

"Don't forget my sides," she sighed.

His hands felt amazing. She was melting into the towel. He stroked all over her. His daring fingers even touched her bikini bottom a few times to make sure he never missed an inch of her back. When he caressed her neck and shoulders, she couldn't stop from groaning.

She even wondered if he had been taught because his motions were so precise and calculated, like all of his effort was put into giving her the most pleasurable massage he could give her.

Lincoln didn't neglect her sides either. His fingers slipped down to her hips and all the way up to her breasts.

She'd expected him to hesitate, but she was surprised by his determination to do a good job. His fingers slid over her breasts, too. Both of them groaned at the feeling. Lincoln tried holding his sounds in as his fingers rubbed lotion into her sideboobs, but Becky didn't even try to hold in her moans.

"Don't forget my legs, Lincoln."

Nodding to himself, he applied more lotion to his hands and started with her feet. Moving up her long, endless legs.

Becky spread her legs to give him more room. She had no idea just how bold this boy would be. He had already surprised her so much, and she wanted to see just how far he would go before his embarrassment finally caught up to him.

Lincoln's fingers stroked halfway up her thighs.

Becky squeezed the towel between her fingers.

His fingers caressed her inner thigh.

Her lips were trembling…

He finally rubbed lotion in all the way up to her bikini. When his fingers brushed against the material, Becky let out a breathless gasp she'd been holding in the whole time.

This shameless masseuse just touched her pussy! Didn't he realize that!?

But he didn't stop there. His lotioned palms cupped her ass, stroking her with firm movements.

Becky pressed her mouth into the towel to keep from screaming.

Then, his hands did the unthinkable and slipped under her bikini. He rubbed lotion into her full butt cheeks. He left none of them unprotected.

When he finished, he straightened up her bottom as he'd done before.

Becky was a quivering mess. Her face was so red.

Just how could he-

He wasn't experienced, right!?

She was outraged! But more than that, she was so turned on she couldn't think straight!

Lincoln moved to get more lotion, but her hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

Next thing he knew, he was laying on his back. His eyes were wide with shock.

Becky was kneeling over him. The look in her eyes was indescribable. He'd never seen her like this before. And her breasts…

He gulped, and allowed himself to take in the full view of her big, bouncy tits hanging right over top of him.

"U-uh, Becky?"

"My turn," is all she said.

She sounded angry, or frustrated, or… well, something he couldn't describe.

But when he saw her dump out a huge amount of lotion right onto her breasts, and then spread it all over her chest and stomach with her hands, he was filled with worry and lust.

Becky grabbed him by the shoulders to steady herself. She pushed her knees back so that she could lay right on top of him.

Lincoln's body burnt on fire as her whole body laid on his. Her breasts felt divine, crushing him with weight that wasn't a bit uncomfortable. She was so tall that her stomach was on his groin. He knew she could feel how hard he was getting. He wished he could hide it, but… since she was the one doing this, that meant she was ok with it, right?

Her breathy lips were over his eyes. His feet were brushing her lower legs. This position made him realize just how much bigger, and taller, she was compared to him. He wanted to touch her, but he couldn't move. He was so on edge that the slightest movement made his breath hitch.

Finally secured and in position, Becky started moving her whole body over him. Grinding her lotioned breasts over his chest, his neck, even his face. Her oily stomach spread the stuff all over his lower half and made his trunks so dirty.

She could feel his hard cock poking her belly, and it only made her hump it harder and with special attention each time she moved over him.

Her hard nipples dragged across his skin deliciously. Her smooth breasts felt like pillows rubbing all over him. Her legs were sliding over his, too; and even though they weren't lubed up, they still felt nice.

" _B-Becky,_ " he suddenly cried.

She smirked, even though he couldn't see her lips.

" _Had enough already?_ "

" _I-it's coming,_ " he warned her.

" _Really~?_ " she teased.

Suddenly, she pushed herself up onto her knees.

Lincoln's painful expression showed just how close he was to getting off. The slightest touch might push him over the edge.

Her evil lips spread into a grin filled with hunger.

"You know to keep our relationship a secret, right?"

He nodded. His body was tense and quivery.

"Good. Because you better keep this a secret, too…"

He didn't know what she meant until he saw her stand over him, and her fingers undid the strings holding her bikini bottom in place. She tossed the garment aside, not caring where it landed.

Lincoln's eyes saw the full view of her pussy and the bit of reddish hair she kept neatly trimmed right above it.

She knelt over his legs again. Her eyes never left his.

" _I'm serious. Don't tell anyone~_ " she warned him.

Her naughty fingers peeled his swimming trunks back enough to free his dick.

She scooped up enough lotion to cover his dick with the stuff, and then she applied just a little on her pussy lips.

Holding his length up, she lowered herself onto his lap. His dick laid against her pussy.

W-was this sex!? Were they really doing it!?

His mind shutdown as he felt his dick press into her groin.

Becky moved her hips forward, angling herself so that she glided up his length without letting him penetrate her. She pushed forward, slowly bending his dick toward his stomach.

She pulled back until she was sitting on his lap again. Sure of the rhythm she wanted, she started sliding up and down his length with more confidence. Her slick pussy hugged his length, the lips spreading around him as she humped him earnestly.

Lincoln's eyes were tightly shut, and his hands had squeezed the towel so hard his fingers were trembling.

Becky gazed at his cute face. Her breasts had smeared some lotion on his cheeks.

She touched his chest. Her fingers felt just how rapidly his heart was racing.

She could feel his throbbing dick getting bigger as her pussy teased it. For a split moment, her lower lips slipped too far forward and she felt his tip - pulsating and aching - spread her apart.

She bit her lip as she reluctantly slid her pussy back down his length. But no sooner did she do that, that his dick began shooting his cum all over her stomach and the bottoms of her breasts.

The ginger watched his cute face as he cried out her name. She kept humping his sensitive cock even after it started softening up.

He opened his eyes, and they met with hers.

" _Becky,_ " he weakly said.

She leaned forward.

" _Lincoln~_ "

Before they could continue this further, they heard a group of people loudly coming toward them.

"Oh fuck-" she cried.

She wasn't an idiot. She knew no one would just stand by and do nothing if they saw an older teen and a young boy naked together.

Becky hurriedly looked around and saw a little crevice in the rocks. They'd have to take the chance and hide there!

They grabbed their things and ran for it.

They squeezed into the tiny opening. Even though she was taller than him, she could still feel all of him from her toes up to her breasts. His face was smooshed between her hefty tits, and - she gulped - his hardening dick had penetrated her thighs.

"Dude! No way! Some chick left her bikini!"

Becky gasped.

"No fucking way! I wonder if she's still around!"

She tried to squeeze deeper into their little hiding place, but the area was so small as it was.

Lincoln gasped.

That's right. His cock was throbbing between her thighs, and a group of people were just a few feet away. At any time they could be found out. Yet, all she could think about was how badly she wished she could fuck him right then and there.

Why'd she have to be such a stringbean!


	5. Capture

**Author's Notes:**

Thus our beach episode has ended. This was a really fun arc. The next episode won't air until - _maybe_ \- next week, and that will take place in none other than Lincoln's bedroom. What will out two love birds get up to while trapped inside the Loud house? Stay tuned and find out next time on _Cleaved Together_!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2021)

* * *

Chapter 5: Capture

"Lincoln?" Becky called out quietly, for fear that they'd get found out.

She felt his lips moving between her breasts, but her flesh was muffling his voice.

"I'm gonna need you to stand on your tippy toes…"

Was she really about to do this?

"O-ok?" she begged.

She felt his lips moving again. Fuck, his cute mouth felt so good on her sensitive skin.

Like an obedient puppy, Lincoln lifted himself up as much as he could.

And his dick slid upward between her thighs.

Becky bit her lip as she started spreading her legs, trying to lower herself as much as she could. The rocks were making this an uncomfortable experience, but her libido wouldn't let her stop. Feeling his soft, warm body squished against hers was driving her too crazy to even think about the consequences.

When she felt his length touch her pussy, she gasped. Really, she could have died right then and have been happy. But now that she was this close, she doubled her efforts.

It took a long time to get him into position. At one point, she even felt him start moving, too, and she had to give him a stern warning to stay put.

Lincoln's cute boy lips were moaning into her breasts. It was so unfair that he was feeling so good already because of her thighs!

Becky almost started growling out of sheer frustration. Why did they have to have such a huge height disparity!?

Now that she finally had his dick nestled in the safe embrace of her pussy's outer lips, she was nearly terrified to move in case he'd slip away. But he was still so far away from her true goal…

Then, she heard more footsteps.

She turned to look outside their hiding place.

They were getting quieter. It seemed they must have given up and were now looking for a nude girl elsewhere.

"Thank god," Becky muttered.

Lincoln mumbled something into her boobs.

Oh, she absolutely couldn't wait to get out of this hole. She urged Lincoln to move along with her until they were finally able to slip away from the rocky cave.

"Wew, we're finally safe," Lincoln said.

_Oh, sweet naive boy. How wrong you truly are…_

"Oh no you don't!"

Lincoln suddenly found himself pinned to the ground. He was dizzy and had to shake his head clear of the sand cloud that erupted on his impact.

"Becky!?" he cried.

The redhead had just tackled him to the sand. Her eyes were wild looking and her wind-swept hair looked like a roaring flame.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm through with you," she growled.

Lincoln stilled. He didn't feel all that scared - well, maybe just a little - but he had a sinking feeling that something really awful, or really good, was about to happen.

Becky kept him pinned down by his wrists. Her mind was trying to start up again, but kept stalling.

What should she do?

She was completely naked now. Her bikini was nowhere to be found. And her boyfriend was underneath her with his boxers around his knees and his erect cock pointed up right at her stomach.

_Do you really want your first time with him to be in sand?_

That thought finally ran through her foggy mind. It was enough to make her pause.

Becky took a good look at Lincoln's young body. She really just wanted to eat him up-

Lincoln felt a tingle run up his spine when he saw Becky suddenly start smirking.

"Don't move," she said simply.

The young boy laid still as his girlfriend moved herself. Adjusting herself one leg at a time, she eventually turned herself around a full 180 degrees. The view he suddenly had was enough to make him gasp.

Her soft thighs were on both his sides. Her heavy breasts hung over top of his stomach like two delicious pears. Her beautiful, flaming hair had fallen around his legs, and he could see her sexy lips smirking as she looked at his hard, throbbing cock twitch like crazy under her leering gaze…

"Pay attention, ok?" her alluring voice spoke, "You'll love this, I promise~"

He watched her closely as she leaned closer to his lap. Her breasts laid on his belly, their cushiony weight making him heat up even more. He noticed that she never moved her hands as she held herself up, but her lips had parted and were getting really close to his thing.

Suddenly, the redhead kissed his tip, and Lincoln jerked.

She chuckled as he tried to lay still, but she loved teasing him too much. Sticking out her tongue, she flicked his tip just to make him squirm. Then, she licked him from base to tip just to get a full taste of him.

Ah, the preliminaries were over. It was time to really get started.

Pressing another kiss to his tip, Becky let him savor his fragile sense of security before she took him into her mouth. The sudden change was noticeable; as he was gradually engulfed by her wet, hot mouth, his hips started wiggling.

She really didn't want to use her hands, but since he was being such a naughty boy she didn't have much of a choice.

Placing a hand on his thigh to keep him still, she slid her other hand over to his cute ball sack. Taking him in her palm, the teen girl gave him a light squeeze every time he squirmed.

He quickly understood that he was being bad. He tried to do his very best to be good, he really did… But she felt so amazing. Her mouth was taking all of him inside it, her tongue played with his length, and her lips sealed around him right at the base of his dick.

Words didn't need to be spoken about it. Lincoln knew this had to be another secret he'd have to guide from everyone. There was no way something this wonderful could be shared with his family or friends.

Yet, right when he thought he'd felt it all, Becky pushed things even further. She started bobbing on his dick. Her warm tongue cradled the bottom of his cock, ensuring every thrust gave him stimulation all over his length.

Lincoln couldn't stay still. Even after she gave him a warning squeeze, he tried his best. But then, she started sucking on his cock. He couldn't stand it! How could she be that cruel!?

Becky wanted to tease him as much as she could, but she also loved how this felt; like she was sucking out a part of him from deep inside. His sensitive body reacted to every bit of pressure she gave. When her tongue poked his tip, her squirmed. When her lips squeezed down on him, he wiggled. Even when her hands toyed with his thigh and his balls, Lincoln responded by moaning. He tried his best to obey her but he was enjoying her attention too much.

The redhead released his twitching dick from her lips.

His cute length was all wet now. It glistened in the sunlight.

"Did you like that?"

Becky tipped her head down to look at him between her legs. His boyish face was upside down but no less cute as always.

The poor thing was blushing as he replied.

"Y-yes, I-I loved it."

"So, honest~" Becky's sultry voice teased his dick as she leaned in again.

She just gave his tip a light kiss before she decided it was time to move on to the next part.

Becky moved herself so that she was properly straddling Lincoln's face. She looked down and could only see his small chin because her boobs were in the way.

"You were paying attention, right?"

"U-um, yeah…"

"Good," Becky took her lip between her teeth as she looked down at his throbbing cock.

She didn't say anything else as she lowered her hips slowly.

"B-Becky?" Lincoln sounded a little scared.

Well, that was fine. He was probably just surprised because her pussy was getting closer and closer to his lips.

Soon, her outer lips touched his face. She scooted around on him, accidentally grinding on his nose, his chin, and all over his cheeks, before she finally settled right on his lips.

At first, Lincoln only kept his lips on her wet pussy. He was pretty still in shock. Well, Becky knew of a way to bring him back to life.

Being careful not to put too much pressure on his head, she leaned forward and took his dick in her hands; one holding his base, while the other started stroking him up and down.

Lincoln was like a trapped animal, caught between the ground and her pussy. But when she started pawing at his dick, he snapped.

The redhead wasn't prepared to feel his tongue suddenly penetrating her pussy like that, but she loved it! She stroked him a little rougher, and Lincoln, in turn, returned the favor.

Becky somehow found a way to control him with his dick, almost like she was playing with an Atari Joystick. The metaphor made her smile cutely, and the way his little body squirmed under her hands made her smile like an evil nymph.

His tongue lacked the strength to really go at her, but he made up for it with plenty of enthusiasm.

Just as Lincoln's dick couldn't handle her caresses, Becky was defenseless against his penetrating licks and kisses.

Before she knew it her thighs were tingling and her pussy was grinding on his face.

_Oh no, I'm going to lose to him!_

Her hands started stroking him harder, desperate to get him off before she did-

_O-oh,_ she felt his tongue touch her clit and she suddenly clamped down on him with her thighs, _It might be too late…_

Becky tried to push his little cock to the limit-

" _O-oh fuck!_ " she suddenly cried.

It was indeed too late. Lincoln had won.

Becky's body tensed up, she cried out his name, and finally, she slumped forward onto his legs.

"B-Becky?" the poor thing called out, "Are you ok?"

The redhead had to shake the dizzy fog from her brain. Turning herself around so that she could glare at him, Becky bared her teeth with a growl.

"U-um, did I do something bad?"

That cute, snow-haired boy was quivering on the ground, still trembling from stimulation and now a little bit afraid of his girlfriend.

Becky's face was red. She was so embarrassed. Not only was she a stringbean, but she was also a quickshot!

She stared at his dick, squinting her eyes like she was contemplating how best to punish it.

Lincoln didn't know what was going on right now, but he took the opportunity to admire his girlfriend's lovely body. As she rested on her knees beside him, her beautiful breasts were in full view. Her gorgeous, scarlet hair covered her shoulders. Her cute, freckled skin looked so soft and warm as it basked in sunlight.

He couldn't stop his hand from touching her thigh. Becky turned her glare onto his hand, but her face quickly softened up as she felt his feather-soft caresses.

Giving Lincoln a pretty grin, Becky gave him a saucy wink. Then, making sure that her hair hid everything from his view, she leaned down and took his cock within her mouth once again.

Not being able to see it happening was a shock. Her mouth felt even better than it did earlier. Lincoln immediately started wiggling underneath her.

Becky felt his boyish dick swelling up with cum. She kept bobbing up and down on him. And once she felt his cute twitching inside her mouth, she started sucking on him.

" _Becky!_ " he cried out.

Hearing him yell her name like that made her insides warm and sticky all over again. And as he released into her mouth, her tongue got all warm and sticky, too.

She kept sucking on his sensitive length as he poured his cum into her mouth, drawing out every drop she could. Even after he was well and truly spent, she suckled on him one last time just to torment his senses.

"N-no more, please," he begged, causing the teen girl to chuckle inside.

Becky pulled away and, making sure that Lincoln was watching her, tipped her head back and swallowed.

Lincoln passed out on the sand; the stimuli was too great for him to handle.

Becky laughed, and after moving behind him, she laid his head on her thighs and let him rest awhile.

The rest of their beach day wasn't anything special. Much fun was had, many snacks were shared, and Lincoln had to buy her a new swimsuit as well as help her put it on. But Becky kept those details all to herself like a jealously-guarded secret.

She didn't want that day to end, but she knew it had to. Ah, well, she would just have to look forward to their next special date and all the fun they could have together.

And if she was lucky she might _get lucky_ with Lincoln, too~


End file.
